My Sanctuary
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: An A.U.. Yuna, a high school student and daughter of the late vice president of Japan, is pressured by the media and government to fill his shoes as soon as she finishes school in Tokyo. However, a new student from America opens her eyes- while the govern
1. Chapter 1

My Sanctuary

Authoress's note: …wow. I wrote this last summer, y'all… I neglected it for a long time, and now, after much pleadings(and death threats- I'm gonna come back to it- edit it first- and then continue. I find this writing style too plain now. ; Hmm. Anyway. So, just some minor alterations… Number one- this font was friggin tiny! It's bigger now… So… yeah. Enjoy Review. nods nods

The sun was slowly crawling down the horizon, casting long shadows behind a young woman walking home. She was alone on the sidewalk, the trees rustling, not many out, since it was dinnertime. She stopped and looked at the grass that pressed through the pavement.

She blinked her unusual eyes and slid them shut halfway.

__

I am scared. She quietly admitted.

The girl stepped forward, walking rhythmically, her low-heeled shoes clicking on the cement. She kept her head bowed gently, her hair swaying against her cheek, and blinked back the harsh tears that threatened to purge out of her eyes. She kept walking, the clicking of her shoes the only thing heard. Until…

She looked up, her hair whipping against her neck. She looked both ways. Soft, distant pounding. Squeaking. Rustling. Harsh, running breaths.

__

Oh no, not today. Please not today!

Hurrying forward, she pumped her fragile legs to move forward. She almost choked on her breathing, trying to run from the appending doom behind her.

"Miss Yobidasu! Miss Yobidasu!! Please, let us speak with you!!" A woman from behind her yelled.

"Talk to us! The people need to know!" Another, older man persisted.

__

No, No!! No comment, NO COMMENT!!

Frantically, the young teenager tore up the steps to her home, threw the door open and launched herself inside, slamming the door behind her. The girl's eyes were wide. Her heart pounded into her throat. Sweat soaked her little form.

The mass of men and women slammed their hands on her doors, trying to will the young lady out of her house. Her legs crumpled under her and she knelt silently to the floor, her back against the door, curled up into a ball, and wept.

__

Go away… please…

Yuna Yobidasu cried softly, hoping the torture of the reporters would end soon.

Hours later, the media finally decided there was no coaxing the girl out, and left, grumbling about a wild goose chase. Yuna waited until their sneaker-steps faded completely before steadying herself to stand, shivering, and walking into her bedroom.

She shuffled weakly on the plush carpet to her bed and laid down on it, burying her face in the soft bedspread. She cried into it for a little while, and then realized she wasn't comfortable there. Yuna slowly sat up, and swung her legs to the side of the bed and looked wearily into the mirror beside it.

She gazed into her reflection, twirling her light brown hair. She blinked her bloodshot eyes, and finally looked up at herself.

For a woman in her prime, Yuna was rather short; and so skinny you could see her bones. Of course, she hadn't had time to eat in this whole mess. Her skin was creamy and pale, as if she'd never been in the sun before. Her bosom, small for her age, also seemed slightly under age. Something most peculiarly cute about her was her feet. She happened to have small, cute feet, with long toes, perfect in almost every way. Her hands, one woven into her hair the other resting on her heart. Her lips were a pale cherry-blossom pink, delicately formed, her nose, small and round. Yuna's precious face was nice and round, she blinked her eyes.

Her most noted, controversial, and incredible feature was her eyes. She hated them because of their uniqueness, but many called it amazing. Her left eye- a dazzling emerald green; her right- a sparkling sapphire blue.

Yuna wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt and denim jeans with brown sandals, hoping that no reporters would notice her in the civilian clothing.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

Shaking, the girl walked back to the door, and plopped down in front of her door again, and leaned back against the door, and shut her eyes, she was comfortable there, and maybe, if someone looked through the window, they wouldn't be able to see her. She rested her closed eyes against her kneecaps and fell into a light doze, exhausted from all the sobbing.

The sound of small, padded footsteps did not arouse the teenager, until a warm, wet something wrapped itself around Yuna's fingers for a moment.

"Kimahri…" She moaned, and forced her eyes open.

Her faithful dog had arrived, sitting in front of his master, concerned. He licked her hand again, and blinked his yellow eyes.

Yuna buried her face into his shaggy, wooly fur, which was gray, but it looked more Russian blue to her sometimes. The dog was enormous, a kind of hunting sheepdog, whose head came up to her ribcage while standing. She had the dog since she was a girl, and when he was a puppy, and Kimahri had kept a good eye on her. After yawning and stretching a moment, Kimahri placed his enormous paws on her feet, keeping them from getting cold, and then laid his head on his paws.

She relaxed- a rare moment of peace.

A soft knock appeared on her front door.

"I'm NOT home!" Yuna wailed, still in front of the door. Kimahri raised his ears, tail flicking back and forth, panting.

"No, no! It's me!" A low, quiet voice answered.

The girl lifted her head from her knees and brightened. She rubbed her wrist against her eyes to swipe the leftover tears away. Kimahri wagged his tail, got up and began to paw the door anxciously.

"Lulu? Oh Lulu! Please, come in!"

Yuna quickly undid her many locks and alarms, and flung the door open. She tossed her arms around the person who was standing so close to the door. Kimahri happily barked and circled around the both of them. The woman hugged back, and gently pried the girl off to look her over.

While the younger girl was being examined, Yuna looked over the woman opposite her.

Lulu Kouoi was about a foot and a half taller then she was, for she could see clear over Yuna's head. Her figure was much more mature and shapely, for this Yuna was jealous. Aside from that, her fingers were long, and painted with a deep purple polish. It was apparent that Lulu was Goth in appearance, but not in heart. She used her hand to tilt Yuna's head to face her, and scruitinized her face. Her eyes were magnificent, shaded by long, long eyelashes, they were a majenta-red seemingly not found in nature, but found in Lulu. Her head was a perfect oval minus her jaw, which was slightly rounded off. Her lips, absolutely perfect in shape, were adorned with black-blue lipstick. A beauty mark made itself silently known about an inch from her lips, which Lulu hadn't bothered to conceal.

And her hair, oh, her hair! All of her hair was in dreadlocks except for her bangs, which covered one of her pretty eyes. The dreads were pulled back into one point, where it was (still braided) rolled into a bun, and held with four chopsticks (which were patterned with cherries, plaid, etc) and six or so braids stayed on her back to her bottom.

Always with the fashion sense of her own, she wore a black shirt that went dangerously low to show a little of her cleavage, the sleeves went to her elbows and stopped, then abruptly fanned out to a point at the end. She wore sensible black pants to match. Of course, she got her fashion ideals from her mother, who was a French Designer.

"Yuna," She spoke, "You've been crying. I told you not to cry."

Yuna whimpered. "But they came after me again, Lulu!"

The teenager swallowed, her eyes brimming with hot tears.

"No, no tears." Lulu petted Yuna's soft hair, and led her inside.

Yuna's house was slightly messy. Papers were stacked every which-way, and stray socks, shoes, and slippers were scattered along the floor. Lulu stepped over them, used to this by now, and took the younger girl to the couch and sat her down.

Kimahri insisted that he would be there too, and hopped up beside Yuna on the couch, and placed his head on her knee. She petted her dog's head affectionately, and gave a doggy smile towards Lulu.

"No, I don't have any bones this time." Lulu glared at the dog playfully.

Somewhat disappointed, Kimahri made himself busy with enjoying Yuna's petting. Lulu sat next to the empty spot on Yuna's other side.

"So, what did you do to them?" Lulu inquired, unconsciously organizing the table next to the sofa.

"I ran all the way home." She gently stroked his fur.

"You can't keep running." Lulu began.

"I know, but… School's starting soon. I don't want to walk into school and be on TV every time someone turns around."

"I understand, Yuna. You're doing amazingly well."

"Ah." Was all Yuna said.

Awkward silence followed the statement for a good while.

"How's Wakka?" Yuna blindly asked, wanting to break the sickening silence.

"He's being his normal, jock self." Lulu rolled her eyes.

Yuna giggled.

"School already." Lulu sighed.

"Yea, seems like yesterday, ya?" Yuna giggled at the impersonation of her friend.

"Yuna."

"Yes?"

"Don't do that."

"Yes ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 2

My Sanctuary

Note: Thanks to Karu, my sissy, for helping with the name… ; Hai hai. I'm already righting the second chapter. Wai! XD anyway. Must be writin' now…

Edit: Not as much on this one. Larger text… Yar…

"Blitz."

"Masamune."

It was the second time these two men had come together. One was obviously American, lean and tan, tall, a gruff voice. His hair was messily mop-topped into a long style held back by a bandana. However gruff his appearance may look, he was tamed by a black suit and sunglasses.

The man opposite him wore the same, however, he looked older and a little more weathered. One eye was scarred behind his mirror glasses to the point it was invalid, so he kept it sealed. He was surely more refined and dignified.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Masamune." He spoke softly, in his gruff voice.

"Please, at ease." The other man said quietly.

"Auron, really. I'm sorry. It was something that couldn't have been prevented."

"It COULD have been prevented, Jecht." Auron growled.

"Auron…" Jecht took off his glasses, "I have… a favor to ask."

"What might that be?"

"It's my son."

"hmph. I'm not a babysitter."

"No, no." Jecht shook his head. "I'm sending him to Japan."

"Why? America is nicer-"

"But it isn't SAFE, Auron." Jecht turned to the window of the lobby they stood in. "Look, I don't hate my kid. He's a good boy. Just… Japan has a better education. And, it's not having terrorists being shoved up it's-"

"I understand, Jecht." Auron silenced the vulgar man. "Where shall he attend?"

"He'll be in Tokyo."

"Tokyo…."

"Right, with you." Jecht growled. "I'm not asking you to babysit him. I'm asking you to make sure he doesn't go off…. and do something stupid."

"Like what, dare I ask?" Auron said calmly.

"Like, Live?" Jecht smirked.

Auron sighed. "Fine. But only because we're both-"

"I know, Auron… I… I liked Braska, too." Jecht mumbled.

Both of the men looked at the floor.

"Why was he assassinated?" Auron asked hypothetically.

"Because he was too good for this world, maybe?" Jecht folded his arms.

"I suppose." Auron sighed again. "I am looking after Panda as it is."

"Panda?" Jecht raised his eyebrow.

"Yuna."

"Oh." Jecht's cheeks flushed, "All these code names. Really gets old, don't it?"

"Hm. It's the only way to keep them safe."

"We're secret service men, Auron. We should be the ones _keeping_ them safe, not just talking safe."

Jecht realized his harsh comment hit home on Auron. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. When does your son arrive in Tokyo?"

"Next week, I reckon. As soon as I can get his lazy-"

"Jecht…"

"Sorry."

Lulu gently brushed Yuna's hair slowly. Very gently, top to bottom. Yuna sat on her bed, with Lulu behind her, enjoying having her hair brushed. It was one thing her father used to do at night. Without her mom to teach her, Yuna didn't know how to care for her hair as a little girl. So she would go and hop up on her papa's bed, and he would gently brush her hair, his hand behind the lock of hair as he ran the brush through it. Lulu wasn't any different with her technique. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet that she sat on, and settled her shoulders into a slumped position.

"What style, Yuna?" Lulu asked, a hairpin in her teeth.

"I don't care. Hairpins are fine." She mumbled. She wasn't quite awake yet.

Lulu stood and walked around to the other side of the bed to face Yuna, and delicatley put in the moon-and-star clips.

"Perfect." Lulu smiled triumphatly.

Yuna looked at the floor, her eyes sad. "Daddy used to say that."

"Yuna…" Lulu trailed off.

The dark woman sighed. Of course, it bothered her to do this, but it made Yuna feel much better.

Lulu enveloped Yuna in a warm, close hug. Yuna propped her head on Lulu's shoulder a minute, blinking back tears.

"I just don't want to think that daddy's gone." She sniffled. "I keep thinking he'll come through the door at 5:00, and say…"

"'Hello princess'?" Lulu finished.

Yuna erupted into a fountain of tears. Lulu, a little shocked, held her awhile, close. She sighed. Since they were little, her father had been caring, and everyone loved him. His sudden death had rocked everyone so badly- but no one harsher then Yuna. She had managed without her mother since she was little. After all, she still had her father. Daddy. Papa. But now he won't ever come through the door and say "hello princess" ever again. He was laid to rest in a coffin- under the dirt.

Lulu fought her own tears back. He had even acknowledged her when she was there. He had said "goodnight Lulu" and "good morning Lulu" When she had stayed the night. He had also asked her about her family and how they were.

He was such a good dad. He had tucked her in every night, and woke her up every morning. When Yuna had nightmares, he would let her sleep in his bed, no matter what her age. He cradled her late at night when she slept and he thought that Lulu wasn't watching. He loved the little girl with his whole heart.

Lulu looked down at the girl who sobbed on her shoulder. She rubbed her back, careful of her long nails, and just let her cry it all out.

Lulu reluctantly glanced at the clock and softly stroked her hair. It was time to soothe her now.

"Hush, hush…" she murmured, and patted Yuna's head.

"Daddy… daddy…" Yuna wailed.

"Shush now… Wakka will be here to pick us up soon." Lulu cupped Yuna's chin in her hands, and tilted her face up to look at her. "We don't want to be late for school."

"Mmhmmn…" Yuna whispered softly.

"Go, go get dressed." Lulu let go of the calmed Yuna, and handed her the folded school uniform.

The teenager rubbed her eyes and sniffled, whispered a little 'thank you' and took the clothing, and walked into her bathroom.

While Yuna changed, Lulu changed in the bedroom. After she changed, she fixed minor imperfections in her glorious hair, and adjusted her hairpins. She examined herself in the mirror.

Lulu sighed. The uniform consisted of a dark blue cotton blouse, a pleated dark blue skirt, and a mariner-looking collar that was the same color of the skirt with white trim. Under the collar was a simple yellow bandana, which she tied into a knot at the end of the collar. Her skirt was a little longer then the rest of the girls, and wore dark knee socks.

Lulu sat on the bed and waited for Yuna, drumming her fingers on her knee. The door squeaked when Yuna opened it, and the teenager exited with her pajamas over her arm. Yuna's skirt was a little shorter just because she hadn't gotten a new one in a while. Her baggy socks made her slim legs look thinner.

"Good, good. Let's go see Soccer Jock now." Lulu smiled.

Yuna gathered her handbag in her hand, and nodded to her friend. The girls shuffled through her house. Kimahri, who was sleeping on the living room couch, raised his head at the footsteps and wagged his tail.

"Good morning, Kimahri." Yuna smiled, and patted the dog's head.

The massive animal gave her an affirming doggy grin. Lulu rubbed behind Kimahri's ears, snatching her bag as well. She yawned and walked through the house with Yuna in front of her. Two honks of a car horn blared through the air. Kimarhi jumped off the couch and ran to the shut door, and pawed at the glass.

"No, no, puppy can't go." Yuna said, patting his head, "But we'll give you your walk extra early, okay?"

"Yuna, you in dere, ya?" came a voice from outside.

"Coming, Wakka."

Yuna headed out and closed the door, breathing in the smell of the morning. A car sat in front of them, humming away. It was a vintage VW Bus from the 1960s in all it's glory- repainted with rainbow coloring, in psychedelic colors, of course. It had large flowers and something that looked like coliflower painted on the side of it.

"Wakka, I still think you need to sell it. It doesn't fit your personality."

A boy stuck his head out the window. He was tan all over, and obviously not Japanese decent, like Lulu and Yuna. His hair was bright red, however, cut short except for one piece in front of his face that he kept long. He held it back with a wide multicolored bandana, which made the piece stick straight up. His eyebrows were relatively brown, though. His brown eyes were sparkling, he grinned widely, a smile that took up almost half his face. He put one muscular arm on the side of the car. The boy was obviously someone who was physically strong. He popped the knuckles in his oddly large hands, and then opened the door to the car to get out.

"I think it does, ya?" Wakka smiled.

Lulu rolled her eyes and muttered something, then threw her bag at Wakka to carry, hitting him in between the eyes. He was blinded for a split second, then he righted himself and tossed her bag in the car through the window.

"Good morning, Wakka." Yuna said, and bowed politely.

"Mornin' Yuna." He patted her head, and took her bag, very carefully setting it in the back seat.

Wakka pried the doors open to the old car, helping both girls get inside. He closed the door and then got back to the driver's seat. Lulu made a face of disgust. The car smelled like soda, potato chips, and socks, and the shag carpeting on the floor had bits of lollipop in it. The Goth woman put her cheek in one hand. Yuna didn't seem to mind the carpet or the smell, she sat happily in the middle.

"Can I play with the radio?" Yuna asked innoently.

Yuna liked to toy with Wakka's radio. Nobody particularly knows why, but she thought the huge dials were fun to play with.

"Ya, sure. Go ahead." Wakka smiled. Any happiness was good for Yuna.

Yuna reached out her arm and played with the dials, different radio stations buzzing by, trying to catch her attention to make her stay on one station.

She smiled a rare smile.

A genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

My Sanctuary

Note: wow. O.O I'm really trucking along on this thing… XD Wow! I better get back to writing before it goes to my head, tho…

EDIT: kay, edits on this one- thought it was too short. xD

"Okay, one last stop now." Wakka beamed.

"Oh, MUST we pick her up?" Lulu sighed sarcastically.

"Yes, we gotta pick her up." He laughed.

"Otherwise baby cousin would try and walk to school." Yuna said softly.

"And prolly get to scared to ask for help!" Wakka guffawed.

"Wakka! That's mean." She scolded him.

"Sorry Yuna, but she's a chicken in a high-schooler suit."

"Don't you mean a high-schooler in a chicken suit?" Lulu cocked an eyebrow.

"Whateva." Wakka rolled his eyes.

Yuna giggled, still doodling with Wakka's radio. They pulled up to a Gateway Country with the screetch of Wakka's ancient brakes. The glass doors opened and out popped a little girl, younger then those in the bus. A bald man followed her halfway, his face worn with wrinkles, smiling cheekily at his daughter as she pranced out of the store.

Yuna started to roll down the window and Lulu groaned. She leaned out the window and smiled sweetly. "Hi Uncle Cid!"

"Well hello thare, sweet-pea. How you getting along?" Her uncle mussed Yuna's hair.

"I'm alright, Uncle." She lied.

"Thanks fer pickin' up Rikku. She woulda ran to school othawise of I'd letter."

"Dad!" The young girl kicked his shin, then skipped to the car. She tripped. She popped back up and then leapt into the car on the other side of Yuna.

"Morning, Yunie!" She chirped, smile bright, a scrape forming on her cheek.

"Morning, Rikku."

Rikku had glittering green eyes, filled with happiness and life. Her pupils seemed to spiral out, but this was caused by her favorite image contact. Her face was round at cute, her lips tiny, and nose cherubic and round. Rikku's body was tiny, and in some's words, cuddly. Many could mistake her for eleven because of her composure, Rikku was rather undeveloped compared to the other girls, and for this she was often teased. Her skin was creamy and soft, every now and then, a bruise or two would appear on her knees and legs from her rambunctious activities. She also had strangely sharp teeth- this was only known because she would bite Wakka's arm if he misbehaved.

Something that turned most heads was her hairstyle. Her golden-blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, except for a lower layer near the rear of her head, which was braided into two braids. Her bangs were messy, and pinned back by clips, baubles, and beaded things (no one was exactly sure _what_ they were, not even Rikku.) If she took it down, it'd be to the middle of her back, but she never did.

Wakka turned the keys, his mass of keychains swaying back and forth. The car sputtered and then started, and drolled on foreward.

Yuna continued to fiddle with the radio. "Oh! I love this song, it's the American one!" Rikku chirped. "It ai-yaint no lie, bebe biyee biyee biyee-"

Wakka turned the dial immediately. "I HATE that song, man…"

Lulu just kept her arms folded and acted like Rikku wasn't there. Wakka didn't seem to notice there were very attractive girls behind him- he wasn't that kind of boy… that he knew of, anyway.

"Lulu-sempai, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Rikku said, chirruping.

"No."

Rikku leaned forward. "Don't be a grumpy guppy!"

Lulu protested "I am NOT a grumpy guppy!"

Rikku giggled at Lulu saying "grumpy guppy." The goth woman was defeated and she just growled and folded her arms.

They went through the neighborhoods of the outskirts of Tokyo, heading towards the Station Academy- it was called so because it was right next to the subway station that took workers and students to the bustling heart of the city. They went along, stopping to let rows of school children hurry off to school. Something caught the corner of Yuna's eye. It was a little form curled up on a park bench. Occasionally, drunks would wander in and pass out on park benches- but this form was well dressed. Wakka noticed it too.

"Hey! Who's that?" Wakka said, pulling the car to a stop.

"Who?" Lulu inquired. "Who, Wakka. We'll be late!"

"That dere." He pointed through the tinted window.

"Oh, him… He wears our school uniform, but I've never seen him before…" Lulu inquired.

"Oh yea! Never seen him either! How about you, Yuna?"

Yuna looked around, and then placed her nose against the window, peering outside.

Outside, curled up on his side of the park bench, was a boy. He was small in frame, and had long arms and legs. He appeared to be asleep, all snuggled up like that. His hands were large, brought up beside him. His platinum blonde hair was medium in length, and slightly flicked. But his face was what Rikku had called "darling." His sweet face was an oval shape, thinning down and curving off towards the end. His eyes were lightly closed in rest, and the girls took note his nose was a little larger then most. His slightly thin lips were parted, his cheeks were cute, like a child's. The boy curled up again, straining his muscles to do so in sleep.

"Wakka," Yuna said softly, "Go see who he is… Maybe…maybe he needs a ride."

Lulu groaned, Rikku giggled excitedly, and Wakka looked hesitant, "Okay…"

The hippy got out of the car and walked to the sleeping boy, tiptoeing all the while. He then lunged his arms at him, one arm around the boy's neck in a headlock.

"Urk-" The boy woke with a start and started struggling, trying to wrench him off.

However, the soccer player was strong and the struggling boy couldn't do much against him.

"Ko… Konichi'wa?!" The boy managed to squeeze out.

"So, you ARE just some tourist." Wakka rolled his eyes.

"What?! What makes you think that?!" The boy's Japanese was slurred by an American accent.

Wakka spoke in good English, "Because we know English, brudda."

"Oh! Ergh! can you show me the way to Tokyo Station…?!" The boy had to yell, but it only came out as squeaks.

The flower child released his grip and folded his arms, eyes narrowed at him. Was this just some American pervet? "And why would you want to go there?"

"I got transferred there from America! I had jetlag from yesterday and fell asleep on the bench while waiting for the bus, and I guess it passed me!"

Wakka thought. Jetlag. Of course he would've missed the bus. "Ooooh. Now that makes sense. Hey, we're Station Students, you can come with us today."

The boy got excited. "In what? Those nifty Japanese cars?"

"No… in that beauty." Wakka proudly pointed to the VW, grinning.

"Oh! Awesome!" The kid said, with genuine awe.

Wakka was humbled. Somebody LIKED his VW. To put it lightly, he was in ecstasy.

"I think they're talking." Rikku said softly.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Lulu rolled her eyes.

The boy was being led to the car, his backpack on his shoulder. Yuna paid no mind, Rikku squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh no…" Lulu sighed. "Wakka collects friends like he collects love beads…"

Wakka opened the door. "Make some room, girls. You have company."

Yuna and Rikku were happy to comply, but Lulu gave a solid glare before scooting to the side. The blonde boy got in, and set his heavy backpack on the floor. It wasn't long before Rikku took interest into his backpack, and out of curiosity, picked it right up and began to read the labels on it.

"El el beyan." She pronounced with difficulty.

"No, no, Rikku. L.L. Be-an. Like the vegetable." Lulu explained, "And give him back his backpack."

Rikku, embarrassed, set the bag on the floor. Wakka got into the driver's seat, turned the key, and started driving.

For a few minutes, there was awkward silence. Rikku went through her routine inspection of everything in the bus. Wakka cleared his throat to break the silence. "So… where're ya from?"

"America. California." He answered.

"I knew it!" Rikku chirped. "American accents are cute."

Lulu was, once again, disgusted, she turned her head away from the American.

"What is your name?" Yuna softly asked.

"Tidus. Tidus Ashling." He smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Yuna smiled.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lulu growled.

"I am Yuna Yobidasu." She smiled, "This is Lulu Kouoi, and Rikku Bakudan."

Yuna motioned to her companions.

"Hi!" Rikku chirped.

The polite girl turned her head and then stared straight ahead. Tidus shifted uncomfortably. Rikku chattered away about nothing in particular, and Lulu's harsh red eyes bore into him. He nibbled his lip and cleared his throat.

Silence (except for the humming of the engine) dominated the shagadelic car. Tidus rubbed his feet against the pink carpet that coated the entire interior of the car.

Yuna seemed completely comfortable sitting near the American boy, but it disturbed him greatly. She smiled, looking through her bag on her lap. She closed it up, and then proceeded to toy with Wakka's radio again, spinning the dial with her fingers.

Tidus blinked at her. "Miss Yobidasu.." he spoke over the radio.

"Yes?" She responded instictively in Japanese.

"Where do I go to receive my schedule?"

Yuna turned to him, explaining without even looking up at his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Tidus tried to listen, but Yuna's accent was fast, and slurred the words.

She looked up, and froze.

Their eyes met. Tidus was startled by her two-tone eyes, and she even more so by his bright blue eyes. Wondrous, they were. A shade of blue that even the most inspired authors couldn't describe. They were deep, but close, happy and sad, light and dark. Yuna was dumbfounded.

They stared much of the same way for a good while.


	4. Chapter 4

My Sanctuary

Note: Back by popular demand!!! Sorry it TOOK so long………… There's a special kind of hell that comes from school. It's called "homework." It's called "exams." ; Sorry. Anyway, Chapter 4 will be more interesting, I promise!!

I really am VERY sorry for the long wait. ; I haven't been able to have enough free time to brush my hair, let alone write….

Tidus shifted his feet uncomfortably. He broke the gaze with the girl. She did also, and suddenly became very fascinated with the books in her bag, leafing through them. Tidus stared out the window, in awe of the Japanese cityscape.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "There really aren't temples everywhere and short-skirted magical girls running around!"

"Quite." Lulu glared.

Tidus fidgeted again. He watched out the window and something flew by him.

"WHOA!"

Tidus launched himself to the window, pressing his nose against it. "Mickey D's!"

Wakka found Tidus amusing. Childlike, he was.

"We have those here, too, you know." Lulu growled.

"I didn't know that." Tidus whimpered, afraid of her.

"Well, learn it." She hissed.

"You don't need to be so mean, oneechan." Rikku muttered to Lulu harshly in her own language.

Tidus plinked it out, embarrassed that such a young girl had to defend him.

Yuna watched the American with fascination. Her different-colored eyes scanning him up and down. Tidus didn't notice.

Rikku discovered a keyring on Tidus's backpack and started playing with it.

"Umm…" Tidus began.

"It's shiny." Rikku blushed- she liked shiny things.

This keyring in particular was shaped like an angled "J." And, was very shiny- to Rikku's delight.

Rikku let the keyring go and then proceeded to snoop through Lulu's purse. Some Romance Novels, a compact, some make up, a-

"Ahem." Lulu coughed in her hand.

"Gomen." She whimpered, and put the contents of the bag back.

Wakka smirked and started singing with the Beach Boy songs on the radio.

Everyone began to tremble…

Fortunately, Yuna stuck out her arm and turned the knob around again.

"Awww, Yuna…" Wakka groaned.

"No hard feelings."

"We're here anyway." He grumbled.

"Thank you so much for the ride, sir." Tidus got up and tried to bow hunched over, but smacked his head against the seat.

Lulu started laughing like never before.

Auron fingered through the blinds on the window, the sunlight piercing his sensitive eye. He picked up his small glasses and put them on, shielding him from the harsh rays. Peering through the windows at the students approaching the school, Auron made out the familiar shape of Tidus.

And Yuna.

Auron flinched. She looked so much like him. He regained his composure and adjusted his turtleneck. He peered closer at the group.

Lulu walked closely by Yuna, protectively, slightly behind her. She walked briskly, while Yuna took careful, timid steps up each stair. Rikku charged up the steps flapping her arms up and down and turned around every now and then to see if Yuna and Lulu were coming. Wakka was a bit behind them, shoving around the smaller, blonde boy.

__

I have to watch after him? He narrowed his eyes. He slid back, shutting the blinds. _He's fine on his own._

Yuna made small steps up the stairs. Her layered hair fluttered slightly as she walked. The other students took notice of her and whispered. Tidus had seen this before in America- packs of girls spreading rumors the same way a disease would infiltrate an area. He'd seen those looks before. Pointing at someone without using a finger, cupping their hands and pressing them to their girlfriends' cheeks. Or, worse, whipping out a cell and calling their ninety closest friends to tell them all about Yuna, the girl walking up the steps.

He wondered what an innocent-looking girl like Yuna Yobidasu could do to have rumors spread around about her. Then one of the students came beside her.

"Miss Yobidasu- what do you plan on doing on the board?"

Another flanked Yuna on her other side.

"Yobidasu-san, what is your position on taxes?"

Yuna froze. Tidus was confused- why were they asking a high schooler this? Unless…. _OH NO! Japanese High School is more hoity-toity then I thought!!_

"I have no comment on either of your questions. Thank you." Yuna said coolly and then continued up the stairs.

Tidus scampered up behind her. "Woah, wait… what was that about?"

Lulu glared, Wakka growled, and Rikku bared her pointy teeth and hissed. Yuna rose her hand at them. "He didn't know. Don't hold it against him." Her friends stood down. "I'm sorry, Ashling-sama. I really don't care to talk about it…"

Tidus took the hint. "Oh… okay…"

She walked into the entranceway of the school, Tidus spoke again. "Yuna, where do I go to find my Schedule?"

Yuna smiled halfway. "In the office, I'll take you."

Lulu looked at the digital clocks poking out of the walls. "I have to study. I'll see you in class."

"I got conditioning. I'll see you later to pick you up, Yuna." Wakka grunted as he heaved his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Bye Yunie!" Rikku chirped, bounding off down the hallway.

"This way." Yuna said softly as she walked down the hall.

Tidus followed her. He walked in long strides with his hands folded behind his head, backpack slung over one shoulder. She walked placing one foot in front of the other, looking down. She clasped her book bag in both hands as she walked.

Two girls with Louis Vuitton bags and Coach shoes walked by. Tidus forgot, in Wakka's frumpy VW, that Station Academy was a high-end, private school. He glanced from the girls, who had rolled their skirts up a few inches, to Yuna. Yuna lowered her head slightly as the two passed. The girls snorted quietly.

The American quickened his pace to catch up. "Hey… what was that about?"

"Nothing." She murmered.

Yuna wore the normal uniform, her hair was un-dyed, and she wore no make-up. _Maybe her parents are making sacrifices to let her come here… Is she poor??_

"Here's the office." She pulled the door open. "Hello? Good morning."

"Yobidasu-sama." The secretary stood when she came in. "How are you, can I help you?"

"I'm alright, Mrs. Doe." Yuna said with a smile. "This is a new student… he needs his identification card and schedule."

__

The secretary referred to her with respect…there's more than meets the eye with this girl… Tidus said as he looked her up and down. _And I'm gonna find out._


End file.
